Riley(Fanon)
Note The Overseer of "Omni-Everything" Key noted below cannot be used for fights at all... As the cocnept of struggle, even on the highest possible conceptualization of Joke-Character highballing... Is nothing to their level. Plus this key wasn't intended for fights. Essentially the new Skod if anything. Summary of my " Fanon " Character. Riley { New Disney } was edited,created, and finished by Riley. Anyone whom tries to edit this character must ask me first, except Minus, for reasons unspecified. The original Riley is a character from the newest movie, Inside Out ''. However, more or less, this will be a reconstructing of the original character. No, i don't own the company whom created it, and the movie itself. I just wanted to do something like this, especially considering a request i got from a good friend of mine here, Minus. What i have permission to do thanks to Minus and information from both of us. - Make references to her characters - Edit them so long as i let him know - Make fanfics based on crossovers between our characters from this moment on. - The fanfictions i make about this are canon. So, if i send a fanfiction unto this very site, it's canon for BOTH of our stories. - I'll be using pictures from the movie ''Inside Out to get a good indication of what she looks like when doing a specific action, or just for fun. - Any character Minus uses , i am also responsible for. I was told to be his, " moderator " over characters. So, debates and so on about future characters, are to be taken by either myself, or Minus. - Riley, Yugi, Hatoshi, Mac, and Ian ARE NOT allowed to be used in a battle like thing. Be it a Death Battle, VS Debate, or whatever. Why ? These characters are OP and aren't to actually be used in those formats, as they dominate every competition besides banned characters. If Minus does it, i'll be quite disappointed. -This is actually my first character on this site . It is rather difficult to make Disney Character like Riley too OP, so work with me here.. - If you decide to make a Crossover, LET US KNOW ! We would like to be informed, and we'll read it, and see how you did. Riley's Appearance and overall Personality ( because she has a lot to choose from ) Personality: “ I hope you do forgive me...Zeus. For you see, i'm...quite a complex person. One moment i'm a shy, sensitive girl... the next i'm having fun and hyper, like a child. " -Riley talking to Zeus, The god of Thunder. " We shall NOT 'allow the sensitive child to become depressed. Bad things come when she becomes depressed . " - Thanthus commenting to the entire greek pantheon ( The greek gods of Olympus ) that bad things would occur if she were to become depressed. Riley is seen mostly as a chipper, fun loving child. he loves having fun, and is almost never seen without a smile on her face. This is probably the assistance of Joy, the most dominant and leader of the 5 emotions. This is probably most seen during the first years of her life, as Joy was mostly alone until Sadness showed up. She is upbeat, as shown also in her early stages. Neurotic in some ways, showing during and after adolescence, when she almost completely when into a Apathetic depression. However, some of this was at the fault of the living emotions inside her head. She became more emotional, sensitive, and sentimental at the adolescence stage of her life. Still having the mindset of a child, she still tries to avoid a direct confrontation with another, regardless of who they are. Fighting is definitely not something she does for fun, but rather as a last resort. She also gets " scared " sometimes as well, and still has the apparent emotional weaknesses a child has. However, her Emotions are always there to defend her mind. However, subconsciously her mind is more mature than her mindset will ever be . This can be quite confusing, as one moment she is a hyper young child, the next she is a reserved, and very shy. Only people like Aura can understand her very well. Aura, Hatoshi, and the other emotions has warned her protectors to never let Riley get depressed, due to her sensitive to emotions. She, once depressed, has burned through the entire fictional omniverse with her " Supreme Fire " technique, and killed off everyone, until she calmed down. Her temper tantrums were known to shake the entire foundation of Fiction, and the Omniverse surrounding it. She is in no doubt very dangerous if actually angered or especially depressed . Thanthus in himself was actually very scared of her when she is depressed , and that was saying something. When she is depressed,s he doesn't care about anyone or anything, including her own self. She enters a state where one could call her " insane ", but the emotions mostly try to help her out. This only happened 3 times before.. There is also something that is the combination of all teh other 4 reincarnations, ''The Supreme Bloodlust ''. It is still within the spirits of the other 4 reincarnations, making Are's own desire for destruction seem like a comparison to a grain of sand to a beach full. And, each of them has this type of bloodlust, but combined into a child ? It tends to be overwhelming, but almost all of the time, except twice, has she been able to suppress it. The last two, well...was the greatest bloodshed in ''World's Beyond history.. Appearance: " The girl honestly doesn't look like anything too special in the beginning . She doesn't have the looks, but that's what makes her so special." - Aphrodite, commenting on Riley's appearance. Riley is a young girl, looking as though she were about in her twelve yeas of age after the story ends. She has fair skin, quite clear and light. Despite most Disney Girls being curvy, she is actually slender, breaking that chain. Riley has blonde hair that is mostly shoulder length, that is dirty blonde in color. She has blue eyes, as the sky goes beyond. And, she sorta has this gap in her teeth. However, when she feels a bit more " mature " , she turns into a adult version of what she would become. She has blonde hair, deep blue eyes , a curvaceous figure, and basically whatever she wears. Picture will be provided in " pictures " section. When she is in Overseer of The World mode, her hair becomes raven purple. her skin becomes so pale that it kinda reminds you of the color known as silver. She wears a cloak that obviously is purple, for the name sake, and her figure is mostly Curvaceous. During this time, she is silent and emotionless, barely showing any signs of social cooperation and or talk. She prefers just to be silent, and if she HAS to , will communicate through other means, like telepathy. In this form, her powers are on a level so completely outrageous, it's basically a nightmare for ALLL people whom stand up to her now.. Her reincarnations 's mode are also combined into this one, making her OP as all heck. However, because of her new form, she has to meditate for at least 13 hours in building in which time doesn't flow, to keep her powers in check. And, her appearance , new personality in this form , and the meditation part , is based exactly on Raven. I don't own DC, Teen Titans series, Teen Titans GO ! , nor really the character Riley, only the Fanon version. YES, she does use powers similar to Raven's in this form, combined with what she would do. In this form. Her Mind Locations " I have tried to see how much the child knows. It's...mind boggling, even to an omniscient like myself . Her mind has a copy of everything in fiction going on, it's like inside her mind is the gateway to the Fictional Omniverse. " - Hatoshi, The Boundless Sheep commenting on that the capacity of her mind and locations are as numerous as the number of people and worlds as the Fictional Omniverse. Her mind is made up of multiple places, which will be discussed here. Her mind, as mentions, has copies of every living person, thing, and world, all happening inside her head. It's simply a copy of every Omniverse, every location, every timeline, everything going on inside her head. Oh, and the copies have the EXACT same power as the originals, including people as strong as Hatoshi. Here are some of the places where her mind will take you ( it is actually the size of the Omniverse, which is actually quite weird. These are simply the main places that were shown in the movie, Inside Out ): Emotion Headquarters: The central part of Riley's mind, where Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness all live and control Riley, and where her memories are produced. This is also where the Orbs of Memories go, after being produced by each Emotion. Personality Islands: Five personifications of different sides of Riley's personality, as determined by the core memories. The core memories are memories which can't be destroyed once made. Well, not easily, without some subconscious persuasion of Riley. Long-Term Memory Enormous shelves of various memories forming the main layout of her mind. Just by displaying a memory on some sort of memory scanner, she remembers the memory, even as a child. Imagination Land a place where everything Riley imagines is built. In terms of Powers she will be having eventually, this plays somewhat of a key part in this. Dream Productions It is basically a place where dreams are quite literally made for Riley to experience. Even the nightmares, which might seem weird to a normal person, because aren't yous suppose to keep your host happy ? Subconscious This is where the darkest things about Riley manifest. You literally could be killed if you stay there and " The Clown " will get you. Abstract Thought A place were ideas (or anyone inside) are simplified to an abstract concept. If not careful, you'll be trapped there for eternity. Train of Thought A train that connects Headquarters and the rest of the mind. Without it, the Emotions couldn't get from point A to B Memory Dump An abyss surrounding Headquarters, where faded memories end up and eventually disappear to be forgotten forever. In other words, this is way worst that Tartarus from Greek Mythology. Even a Emotion as strong as Joy will eventually disappear if she stays too long. Most of the Core Memories left, making her not care about anything, anyone, including herself. She became...the definition of a nobody and heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Emotions ( Pictures will be provided in " Pictures " stage. ) Here are a list of the Living Emotions inside Riley's head: Joy: Joy is the most iconic protagonist in the series. Due to being the first emotion to be experienced by Riley, it is the leader, first in influence. She pretty much, as it says, Joy embodiment. Her one job is to ensure that Riley will always be happy, but she doesn't always get her way, but most of the time she does . She appears to be quite tall compared to most of the other emotions, towering over Fear. She appears to be glowing half the time with radiance rivaling the suns on content. Literally, her skin is light amber, which makes sense. She has blue pixie like hair, a bit lighter than the hair Sadness has. Salmon pink lips, about the same color as the ones Sadness is, but you have to look pretty close to see it. She wears a beautiful chartreuse sleeveless dress with blue flowers. Her appearance is based on a star burst of energy Sadness: Sadness, near the end, had a majorly important role in the movie. She is the 2nd emotion to be released, but actually had the lowest amount of influence throughout the movie. As her name states, she is the one to cause Sadness and regret for Riley. Herself and Joy often get into fights, but it's not personal. But, sh can be very gloomy and dark about most things. However, Sadness can't be without Joy, so they were able to co-exist wonderfully, but Sadness still had to learn a couple of things. Sadness' appearance is based on a teardrop Anger: Anger has the 2nd greatest influence in the entire group, which makes him most prone to outbursts of anger. He is the extreme hothead of the group, saying one thing would throw him into a " Rage " . In this stage, it is near impossible to talk him out of anything, which explains Riley's short attention span. He is actually the shortest throughout the entire movie, the 2nd smallest being Sadness, which is saying something. He sorta of looks like a firebrick Disgust: The 2nd youngest and the most sarcastic, she has the job of monitoring whatever she eats, or whatever she wears. It makes sense to a degree, but what about the saying " try new things " ? Though anyway, she actually looks like a Broccoli, which is actually ironic if you seen the movie. Fear: Fear is the youngest of the group, and the second tallest of them. He most notably is the one whom make sure Riley is safe. However, i don't think he will be alright with what Hatoshi had in mind... So anyway, Fear looks sorta of looks like a raw nerve, which is very ironic in one way or another. Omnipotence : ( Wait...WHAT?! ) Omnipotence was a special emotion animate after a very special accident involving Hatoshi's first official interference with Disney. The Omnipotence Beam was fired indirectly at Riley, obtaining the powers. However, 3 emotions appeared to be the sources of each of the legendary sought after power in many verse. This is Omnipotence, Emotion of Pure Power. Omnipotence had multiple hands around him, but looked gender less. This was because Omnipotents aren't bound by their genders. They can do absolutely whatever they want, whenever they want. It wants to keep Riley safe, and will do anything in it's power to do so. The Emotions can tap into it's power, and so can Riley. With it, they can animate themselves out of the mind into living constructs outside of the mind. Which, unfortunately is something that Anger tried. He tried to hurt someone, but was stopped by Omnipotence. The being in question sorta of looks like a nun, always hiding his face in shadows. He is the leader of the Omnipotent Emotional Trinity. When Hatoshi touched Riley when this happen, it gave her Reaction time of a Omnipotent, and the speed, if necessary. The emotions have this as well, able to react faster than the fastest minds . The 3 Omni Emotions are Hatoshi's doing, as away to help he control her newly found power, and to be a guide to her in battle. Even if she is human, thanks o these powers, she isn't effected at all by the differences in dimensional space . Like the other emotions, they can control her as well . And, unless The Emotions want to leave the mind, they CAN'T be removed. Omniscience : ( Wait....WHAT?! ) Omniscience sort of looks like a scientist. He is the Emotion of Pure Knowledge, knowing everything and everything that will ever, has ever, happened. Riley subconsciously taps into this Emotion, causing herself to gain the knowledge to help in the current situation. Omnipresence: ( Wait....WHAT?! ) Omnipresence is the final of these, representing speed. He closely resembles the flash, even though he isn't even remotely could be called a equal, more like his superior. He stalks to Riley about speed, and how to most likely use it. He is in the shape of a boot. Background TBE ( To Be Edited Uknown will be the last thing that will be put. Why you ask ? Wait until i upload the backstory.. ) When Riley is first born, Joy, her first living emotion is conjured up with baby Riley is smiling right at her parents. A few seconds later, another emotion, named Sadness appears and makes Riley cry. Joy pushes Sadness out of the way and makes Riley happy again. Over the years, Riley starts to grow up in Minnesota and her other emotions, Disgust, Anger, and Fear are born. Riley becomes happy and jolly pretty much all the time and hardly sad at all. Because of her happiness and joy, Joy unintentionally mistreats Sadness. Riley also becomes one of the best players on her hockey team. When it is time for Riley and her parents to move to San Francisco, Riley becomes sad and misses her life in Minnesota. When school starts, Riley starts to go from joyous and happy to sentimental and a bit depressed, on account of she misses the good old days in Minnesota. Not to mention, their new house is horrible and the only type of pizza they serve is California pizza. Riley becomes even sadder, Joy does all she can to prevent this from happening. Things go from bad to worse when Sadness accidentally humiliates Riley by making her sob in front of the class while telling her class about the good old days in Minnesota. This causes a new core memory to be created, which is a sad one. Joy doesn't want Riley to ever be sad so she decides to get rid of it. But during an argument, Joy and Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, the others try to keep Riley's head on straight, but it causes Riley to become reclusive, rude, and cantankerous. The next day, Riley video chats with her old friend, Meg from Minnesota. Things go well until Meg tells Riley all about the wonders of her new best friend and Riley gets so angry, that she hangs up on Meg. Riley figures that since everything in San Fran is horrible and she is so nostalgic about Minnesota, she decides to run away back to Minnesota. She steals her mother's credit card and skips school to go to the bus back to Minnesota. When Joy and Sadness finally make it home, Riley finally realizes what she is doing is wrong and decides to run back home. When Riley returns to her worried sick parents, she confesses she was pretending to still be happy and that she misses the good old days in Minnesota. Her parents confess they miss Minnesota as well and Riley finally lets her feelings out. Soon enough, things are finally looking up for the Andersens. Riley is part of a brand new hockey team and there are new islands in her mind. Meanwhile....In a world infinitely above all boundaries... Hatoshi was currently with Ian, her son, as she was gonna teach the child a technique that would allow any being to become Omnipotent. Since the Omnipotent Vanguard, a group of Omnipotents creating World Peace , needed more members, this was their only way of adding new additions to the team. In the form of a kamehameha wave , the wave of energy shot through Hatoshi's hands. However, it seemed to be tracking something, and, near immeasurable speed, vanished. Hurrying to the Inter-Wordly Computer, they kept track of where this ball of True Infinite energy was going to land. When it went into a verse known as Disney, their blood ran cold. If it chose anyone evil, they would have to get rid of them quickly. " It's the Author's decision where it can possibly land..but, hopefully it's to someone whom would be good on this team. " Said Hatoshi, breaking the 4th wall for the 11th time this month. As the beam found it's spot and hit it, Hatoshi was amazed. She said her Omniscience was turned off as of the moment, so she was actually surprised. " Riley Andersen...well..." Hatoshi said, as she floated out of the mansion. And, within moments, is near the house of the Andersens. Her son followed her, as it was obvious he wanted to see as well . As the young girl, about 11 physically, got up, she turned around to see two people staring at her. Hatoshi knew that explaining things would take a eternity, so, she teleported next to her. All the information was teleported into her mind, so that the Emotions know, just as well as Riley would. " I'll be sending a guardian to watch over you.. " And with that, a dimensional rip in the boundaries appeared out of nowhere, and Hatoshi walked through it. Ian quickly followed, before he was stuck there. Riley sat up, confused, but realized that there were many people talking in her head. Hatoshi realized that she wasn't hit with the " Omnipotence " beam, but the " Beyond Omnipotence " beam she was working on...she hoped that this woudn't mean..the end..for everyone. Not the End of the Story.. But ... A new Beginning. Near the end of the series, the child sat down near the front of the legendary ship. All of a sudden, weird images started popping in her head. Like, a tall man with a trench coat and a masked man with a giant sword fighting it out . She felt some sort of connection between herself aand the girl in teh trenchcoat, but couldn't tell why. Then, after discussing with Hatoshi, realized that it was the first Tier ''∞ ''character, God King Thanthus. The other was a guy whom was slightly above a Omnipotent, but still infinitely weaker than Thanthus, God King Arthuros. They realized that he was her reincarnation from the Beginning of Time. It explained why the Beyond Omnipotence beam chose her instead of Hatoshi. It also explained the Successor of Omnipotence techniques, which were first used by Thanthus. After that, a masked man was lurking in the shadows, looking at Riley with a creepy smile under his mask. Then, decided to make his move. He tried to knock a All-Destroying Ball into her side, but something stopped him in his tracks. It was the glare of Thanthus' spirit, looking at Arthuros with a warning. With a smile, Thanthus left to go inside Riley. Arthuros rued it, for he knew that if Thanthus were to wake up again, his blood would be on the floor. Sighing, the God King left. '''The Beginning of the Overseer of Mankind When the idea came to do this, she was initially shocked. This would be a new form, combined with the other new forms, just to see how it would turn out. So, with her inner friends and outer friends out, she did this sort o f ritual to perfectly merge her powers to be, and powers to come. It encased her in some sort of containment crystal set by her others. Her appearance changed exponentially, when the containment chamber broke, releasing her new powers. When it did, it accidentally incernerated them, which she later decided it was best to meditate for a few hours, then go back to help her Omnipotent friends. Reviving them, she took a oath to always meditate for 2 hours to keep this power in check. It was one of the most power Personal Statistics: Date of Birth: Unknown. '''However, she should be around 12 now Place of Birth: Minnesota. Weight: Should be around 40 pounds Height: Should be close 4"3 approximately Likes: Sports (mainly ice hockey), her Minnesota life, friendship, pizza, her parents, her new life in San Francisco (currently), The Omnipotence Vanguard. Dislikes: Her new life in San Francisco (formerly), broccoli, Grandma's vacuum cleaner, basement stairs, clowns, spiders Eye Color: Blue eyes, closer to light than dark Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Hair ; Shoulder Length. Hobbies: Playing Sports Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Straight Theme: More Than A Feeling / Vector to the Heavens ( Kingdom Hearts...only when fighting though. ) Affiliation: Omnipotence Vanguard , The Protectors ( Current Leader, President. ) Previous Affiliation: None. Current Powers ( Not a limit though ) " Unopposed, she could recreate and destroy all of Fiction on even the slightest subconscious whim. She is quite literally...the strongest fictional character in existence so far... She even defeated me so easily..i never had a opponent like herself dominate me like that before... " - Hatoshi, The Boundless Sheep commenting on Riley's strength level Riley's strength in the end of series is...for all intents and purposes, ridiculous. She was able to conquer beings which humans can't even comprehend. From transcendent beings to actual official Omnipotent Supreme Powers , she was able to conquer them all, seemingly without effort. '''Regeneration Healing Factor : ''Absolute . Was banned off of Hade's list by Hatoshi's doing. As such, she can't die in any shape or form. Even Reality Warping can't do her in, Exstence Manipulation won't do you any good either. '''Omnipotence Embodiment: '''Due to having Omnipotence inside her mind. '''Meta Probability Manipuation: '''Can manipulate all of Probability on a whim if she wished '''Subconscious and Conscious Rate of Speed ( Her reaction speed in general ) : 'Immeasurable . Her emotions, her mind, and her subconscious, move at a rate of speed faster than even the Flashes top running speed. With this, she may be still, and the next, your stuck in a steel cage. Inside her mind is a copy of every world and person inside the Fictional Omniverse, with people of the same power and story.. Meta Regeneration: '''She can instantly heal from virtually any wound. '''Absolute Restoration: '''Riley can restore '''Anything '''back to it's original state. '''Healing Factor Nullification: '''Riley just tapped wolverine, and cut him open. His healing factor couldn't work until the end of their duel, implying she has this power. Riley can stop Healing Factor, with a simple touch. '''Victory Manipulation: '''Very useful, but not used often. She can manipulate victory and failure of events, such as a fighitng match. '''Ultimate Invincibility: '''Riley gained this at the End of Series.She is pretty much unbeatable, by definition. Yet, she is always challenged. '''Endless Attack: '''Riley can create attacks that will never end, unless the person facing the attack dies. '''Existence Perfection: '''If Riley decided to do this, she could become perfect in at least the existence side of it. '''Immutability: '''Riley is immune to any change. '''Perception: ''Omni-Perception Level . Thanks to Omniscience being her guide, she can perchieve things at a higher rate than any normal human should. '''Reality Warping: 'Master Level. ''She always seemingly was a perfectionist at this the minute she started, but she started small, and became much bigger. '''Science-Magic Ascendancy: '''Riley pretty much has abilities that transcend beyond the boundaries and abilities of magic and science. '''Acasuality Manipulation:' Riley can pretty much defy casuality as a whole. Infinite Energy: '''It seems that Riley has a infinite amount of energy. She will never run out of it, '''EVER ! Aura of the God King: 'It was said that the aura of the God King could be felt from all across the Fictional world. some Omnipotents described it as.." a aura that nearly beheaded me..". Riley's aura is rainbow colored.. '''Meta Teleportation: '''It seems that Riley can teleport to any place and given time, at a speed higher than Omnipresence. '''Absolute Will: '''Riley's subconscious and conscious will are so strong, that she manipulates the Fictional Omniverse on command '''Casuality Manipulation: '''Riley can manipulate Casuality. It is the principle behind all supernatural abilities '''Boundary Manipulation: '''Riley is a master at manipulating all boundaries. '''Omniverse Manipulation: '''Riley can manipulate the Fictional Omniverse on a Omniversal scale. '''Omnikinesis: '''She can manipulate anything. '''Absolute Force Manipulation: '''She can manipulate the force of all things with ease. '''Absolute/Almighty Law: '''Riley can create laws that are '''UNBREAKABLE ', because of her title as Fiction's Master / Strongest '''Absolute Command: '''Due to her status known throughout the Fictional Omniverse as ''Fiction's Strongest '', she has absolute command over everything and everyone in the Omniverse. '''Conceptual Lordship: '''Riley embodys, manifest, and can create/manipulate '''ANY AND ALL CONCEPTS ! Perspective Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate any perspective, including her own. '''Primordial Deity / Monotheistic Deity Physiology: '''Also due to her having the title: ''Fiction's Strongest '', she can become a Supreme Being at any time. '''Friction-Less Skin: '''As it says, Riley has no Friciton in her skin. '''Almighty Link/Complete Arsenal: '''She possesses every ability in the Fictional Omniverse that is , was, or will be. She also controls the forces that link all powers in the Fictional Omniverse, making her a deadly person. '''Infinite Increasing: '''Due to a hidden power within the Almighty Link being activated, her powers still grow. So, even if it seems she hit her absolute limit, it isn't. So, any tier you see on Riley's page, can be changed, because her power is constantly changing on a infinite scale. '''Ultimate Fighter: '''She reached this level of fighting proficiency during the first years, and using skill alone, managed to hold her own and completely trash Hatoshi into the ground. '''Divine Combat: '''Her combat skills have reached a devastating degree that almost none have reached. '''Absolute Immortality: '''End of Series, Riley gained the ability to be eternal and indestructible by any means. Nothing can take away this ability, '''EXCEPT IF SHE WANTS ! Nonexistence: 'Riley can '''COMPLETELY ' unmake someone elses existence from others entirely. There is '''NO '''life after death for the person whom this was effect for. Your completely erased from the Fiction Omniverse, '''FOREVER ! Alpha Reality: 'Due to her being ''Fiction's Master ''and ''Fiction's Strongest '', she can recreate and manipulate the Alpha Reality of the Omniverse. '''Omni-Embodiment ': It was revealed 10 months after the End of Series that Riley embodys all oft he Fictional Omniverse. This is how she was able to pretty much know everything about it. '''Logic Manipulation: '''As it says, Riley can manipulate the concept of Logic. '''Metapotence: '''Riley seemingly can do '''ANYTHING '''without justification '''Pataphysics Manipulation: '''Riley can manipulate Pataphysics, beyond metaphysics. '''Anti-Storage: '''Riley can't be imprisoned by ANYTHING ! ' '''Conceptual Attacks/ Concept Manipulation : '''She seemingly can change conceptual laws, therefore doing much more than normally hurting her opponent. And, it seems she can manipulate '''Any and All '''concepts. '''Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: '''It seems she can manipulate the force that ends everything. This is because she '''IS' the force that will end Fiction if angered. Afterimage Creation / Speed Clones : 'Riley can create Afterimages to a infinite degree, to a uknown limit of time. Possibly beyond our comprehension. And, it seems she can move so fast, that it seems she is in more than one place. '''Omnilock: '''Somehow outside of everything. This means she transcends death, space, time , duality, probability, nothingness. Immune to everything.. '''Omnificience: '''Riley can..well..create anything. Hephaestus ( Percy Jackson ) ... will be hating ... '''Dual Warping: '''Riley can manipulate reality in the rational and irrational sense. '''Absolute Existence: '''She can control her existence without truly a limit. '''Truth Manipulation: '''She can manipulate the truth in anything. In other words, if she says she Omnipotent and shes not, reality will be warped so she will be telling the truth. in other words, she'll become omnipotent. '''Author Authority: '''She rules absolutely all of Fictional Existence, if she wished. '''Meta Ability Creation: '''She can create any supernatural ability and give it to either herself, or others. '''Meta Transcendence: '''After the End of Series, she has transcended all boundaries fiction has to offer. However, she intentionally holds back to give her opponent more of a chance. '''Intuitive Apitude ( All variations and assocations ) : '''Riley can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. '''Superior Adaptation: '''If there was a way for a opponent to defeat her..then they can't know. They can adapt to '''ANY situation, even Omnipotent deities. ' '''Absolute Invulnerability: '''If Riley wishes to activate this, she is immune to '''ALL DAMAGE of ANY kind. Irreversible Destruction: 'As if she wanted to, she can inhibit destruction so deep, it '''CAN'T ' be undone . 'Flawless Indestructibility: '''Riley doesn't seem to have no weaknesses, be it internal or external. '''Omnifarious: '''She can shapeshift without any limits whatsoever, and seemingly can gain powers based on these shapeshifts. And, combined with omniscience, makes her a deadly person. '''Singularity: '''Users of Omnifarious can't '''EVER '''shapeshift into her. '''Omni-Magic: '''She has magic that transcends the rules of magic. She used two powers she owns to make the verses fall to her will, and this was one of them. '''Meta Summoning: '''This power is what mostly helped her summon and command Omnipotent and below beings. FAQ Sections ( These are a list of question i came up with/ people told me about Riley, my character from different places. Anyone can set up questions in the comments, and i'll put them up here, and answer them. ) ?: I she effected by the Omnipotence Paradox ? '! : No. She isn't effected by the rules of the Omnipotence Paradox. It would effect her if she held back back when she was during the last 2 arcs. ?: How are you " Beyond Omnipotence " ? !: You are beyond Omnipotence if your beyond 3 ideas - You having Omnipotence in a different verse - You aren't effected by Omnipotence Paradox - And, if you can have more than one of them. ' ?: Can she move freely throughout the verses ? '!: Riley can move freely throughout the verses, popular ones like Naruto, DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Toriko, etc have all at least been visited. ?: Can you name some of the verses that Riley tampered with their state of being ? !: I can. She has tampered with many things about different worlds, such as: Dragon Ball Z: Meet Beerus and Whis during the Resurrection of F. Naruto: Spared with the srongest ninjas in their verse, to test her own fighting skills, not their own power. ''' '''Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief/ The Hero of Olympus : Could overthrow the Olympians, and control the world with a iron fist. ?: Where did these other reincarnations come from ? How much power does each of them have ? !: The 4 each came from different verses. The God King was located on a place close to the realm of Percy Jackson, as he knows Zeus as a close friend. Yune is the Lord of All Dragons appearing in the verse ''Transcendent Sky . The Sky Knight is located in a differing verse, but close to the DC verse, as somehow the Presence views him as a ally. All 4 reincarnations are the same strength, however the God Father is whom gave them that strength. He is located in the verse known as ''Beyond Absolutes ''. Each of them has Multi Omniversial strength, adding up to Riley's still rising Omniversial powers, giving her her current power level. And..no, they can't be removed, as they are connected to her very being, similar to her emotions.' ?: How did Riley get so much power ? '!: It's the result of all the tier ∞ '' character's power levels fusing with her own, and they collectively share, though Riley uses it the most often. However, she is by far the strongest character of the 4, because her power is the combination of all of their powers..' ? : How did she get the title Fiction's Strongest/Master ? !: Riley got the title fair and square by defeating Arthurio whom could erase fiction with effort, in a curbstomp once she stopped being passive. Both titles, ''Fiction's Strongest,'' ''and''' Fiction's Master was broadcasted throughout the Omniverse. ''' '''Can she solo the Suggverse ? - By Underlan She can. Though, it is basically a OP verse filled with people like that. Bsically, the weakes tier in that verse is about 1-B to 1-A...i still think she could..i mean ...destroying Fiction twice isn't something that fiction in itself has EVER recorded... ?: Aren't you Going a bit overboard with her powe r? Serioously, nine tier ∞ ? - The Everlasting !: Yeah, I probably am. I'm honestly trying to show LionelSuggs l Creator of Suggsverse , if he ever reads, that no matter how powerful a verse is, there is either going to be someone stronger, or a concept more ridiculous. It's symbolism for that particular concept , but yeah, i'm probably going a bit too far with the wanking.. Stats: |-|Child of Light= |-|Post-Child of Light Base= |-| Omni-Everything Arc= Tier: 10-C l At least High 1-A l At Least High 1-A, likely Far Higher l 0 l Unknown, Most Likely ''∞ +++++ l Vastly Higher than mentioned tier ''l Unknown, At least Multi-Omega Omnisphere Level, Name: ''' '''Riley l Goddess l Infinite Goddess l Legendary God King Thanthus', Legendary Dragon Yune's, Legendary Knight Yilosen's, and Legendary Godfather's Reincarnation [ ''Fiction's Strongest / Fiction's Master/ Undefeatable Lord .' ] l ''The Silent'' ''Overseer l {~*~}The Child of Light {~*~} 'l''' Unknown'' 'Nicknames: '''Monkey '''Origin: '''Disney ; ''Inside Out '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 at the '''End of Series Classification: '" Normal " Human l Anomaly, a messup l A Human whom can overpower a God l Goddess / Progneitor l Infinite Goddess l Omnipotent's Transcendent ruler l The Goddess who rules beside Reality's Creator '''Destructive Capacity , Attack Potency : Sub-Human Level during the beginning of the Series '( Was barely as strong as a normal human. Could barely compare with even normal people like herself. ) l 'High Hyperverse Level during the Training Arc '( People as strong as Demonbane and Yog-Sothoth couldn't faze her. Even though she was actually kind of scared of both and still is. Wasn't effected by the differences in Dimensional Structure.. ) 'l At least High Hyperversal +++++++++++++++ during the Disney Adventure's Arc ( '''Wasn't effected by anything Beyonder threw at her. Hatoshi was surprised at how close she was to herself. ) l '''True Infinity during the Creationist arc '( Was on par with Hatoshi & Mac, when they both went at her full force during a official match. ) l 'Multi-Omniversal Level ++++++++++++++++++++++ at the End of Series '( Defeat Mac and Hatoshi easily . She is the Transcender of Omnipotents, all Transcendents and Omnipotents. However, she still is currently in the Omnipotence Vanguard, as it's strongest member. ) l '''??? ( Her DC 's limit can't be determined, and is implied getting stronger each day ) l Unknown, At least Multi-omega Omnisphere Level ( Was stated by Hitomi to be as powerful as herself due to a ridiulous upgrade she received in her storyline after she became: The Child of Light. ) l Unknown (Post-Child of Light in her base form she was capable of casually fighting infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals of fighters simultaneously that each fighter copied the power and abilities of every possible profile to be at their hypothetical maximum that was under the entire Joke Battle Wikia's categories section if they transcend said concept, the JBW itself, the concept of profiles, hiding their true stats , or have some sort of statement and or implication that possibly exempts them from it.. it doesn't. The only exception are Seed's profiles who are strong enough to resist it, such as Hitomi, TCC, and other such profiles . When she was using a aspect to interact with the lower worlds which difference between the aspect and her true base state, is the difference between her now, and at the BoS when she was a weak mortal who could get curbstomped by the weakest joke-characters), was threatening to cause all profiles who have a [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories categories section if they transcend said concept, the JBW itself, the concept of profiles, hiding their true stats or have any some sort of statement and or implication that possibly exempts them from it... it doesn't. The only exception are Seed's profiles who have the power to restrict to disappear when she had a bad day , and another aspect of similar strength to caused all profiles who have a categories section to be unmade and made into existence infinite^'s of inaccessible of cardinals worth of times every Planck Length, with the exception similar as noted above, with the aspect's mere presence in one of the profiles. After said fight with the fighters; She then commented the results were rather unfair and said that she should've restricted herself even further to make it more interesting of a training session) l Unknown (Infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals above her base) l Unknown (Unquantifiably above her previous full power as her full power is above a mere mortal capable of being defeated by the weakest joke character) l Impossible to Comprehend (Unfathomably beyond all Joke-Concepts that has, is , or ever will be no matter their complexity or supposed level sans Seed's own complex pages. Cannot be battled against Joke-Characters of any type sans Seed's own matter what their profile says at any level of downplaying of their abilities at this stage, no matter it's level, because it will always result in a unfathomable levels of casual stomping in their favor that cannot be comprehended. Cannot be placed in any Joke-Character Notable Loss and Win, as it's instantly invalidated and a stomp, and ignores supposed power levels or supposed superiority to herself noted on the page she's fighting against. Created an army of 'The Most Powerful Character on this Wiki' Composites as big as the hierarchy of World's Beyond with the lowest downplay of energy.... However the Overseers are completely below the concept of Omni-Everything, instead borrowing a piece of it's power to accomplish these feats) Range : Low Sub-Human '''( Insufficient for even a average mortal. ) l '''Higher Dimensional ( '''Can throw something, and make it to the other side of Worlds Beyond , before coming back. ) l Low True Infinity l True Infinity l Multi-Omniversal +++++++++++ l ??? ' '''Attack' Speed, Travel Speed, Combat Speed, Reactions: Sub-Human ( is a child ) l Massively FTL +++++ Irrevelant l Omnipresent l True Omnipresence +++++++++++ ( Hatoshi couldn't keep up with Riley at all. Outspeed Flash at his best .) l ??? ( 'No logic could ever comprehend, fictional logic or real logic, how much reaction speed she has ) l At least Multi-Omega Omnisphere Level + '''Durability: Low-Subhuman ( Child ) l High Hyperversal ++++++++++++ '( Survived hits from the strongest, like Elder God Demonbane, and didn't flinch at all. It felt like it " tickled " ) ' l '''High Hyperversal '++++++++++++++++ '( Survived hits from Hatoshi without dying. ') l True Infinity +++++++ ( exchanged blows with Hatoshi, Mac, Yugi and everyone on the Vanguard. )' l Multi-Omniversal +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '( Survived the exposion of the entire Ficitonal Omniverse exploding, and brushed off her shoulder. ) l Uknown, vastly higher than the mentioned Durability l Unknown, At least Multi-Omega Omnisphere Level + ''' '''Stamina : Low-Subhuman ( could barely breath after a mile of running. ) ' l Endless l beyond Endless l Low Omni-Stamina l Bypassed Stamina infinite fold l ??? l Unknown, At least Multi-Omega OMnisphere Level + ' Lifting Strength and Striking Strength : Low-Subhuman '( Could barely strike and lift anything beside her own weight. ) l '''Infinite in Lifting Strength, while Hyperversal in Striking Strength l Low Irrevelant in Lifting Strength, while True Infinite in Striking Strength l Multi-Omniversal ++++++++++++++++++ in Lifting and Striking Strength ' l '??? l Unknown, At least Multi-Omega Omnisphere Level + ' 'Standard Equipment: '''Anything she materializes inside her head, mind, or anything around her. '''Intelligence: '''IQ of about 300 ( Very smart for a weakling. ) l '''Nigh Omniscient '( outclassed even a being as smart as the Beyonders ) l Almost Omniscient ( She knew everything, except where is Bing Bong ? ) l 'Omniscient '( The intelligence store inside her mind has no limit. She knows everything. ) l '''Infinityscience True infinite Knowledge + Omniscience ( Surpassed Omniscience ) l ??? l Unknown, At least Multi-Omega Omnisphere Level + ' '''Powers & Abilities: ' Complete Arsenal (Super Strength, Super Speed, Adaptation, Life and Death Manipulation, Perfection, Reality Perception, Omnificence, Invulnerability, Flawless Indestructibility, Absolute Immortality, Omni-Negation, Superior Adaptation, Omnifarious, Absolute Condition, Omnicompetence, Omnicounter, Power Immunity, Conceptualization, Concept Destruction/Lordship/Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Absolute Access, Reality Warping ( unlimited ), Absolute Darkness and Absolute Light. Ultimate Freezing and Ultimate Burning, Ultimate Air Manipulation, Absolute Slicing, Fate Manipulation, Imagination Manifestation, Omniscient, Omnipresence, Unatural Presence, Divine Presence, Metapotence, Absolute Existence, Omnipotence Embodiment, Meta Summoning, Meta Event Manipulations, Ultimate Invincibility, Superpower Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Absolute Illusions, Body Manipulation, Darkness and Light Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Perspective Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, all Manipulations, all Physiologies, Omnipresential Attack, Regeneration, Enlightenment, Absolute Change, Absolute Restoration, Omniarch, Power Negation and Immunity, Power Link, Subjective Reality, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Meta Teleportion & Metaverse Crossing, Author Authority, Infinite Supply, Totality Manipulation, Casuality manipulation, Fate manipulation, Alpha Reality, Big Bang inducement and creation, Omnipathy, Omni-Slayer. Omni-Perception, Omnifabricating, Nonexistence, Absolute Will, Absolute Force Manipulation, Temporal Lock, Spatial Lock, Chronolock and Omnilock, Absolute Law, Casuality Perception, '''All Superpowers in general) Key: Beginning of Series l Training Arc l Disney Adventure's Arc l Creationist Arc l End of Series ? l Ficition's Overseer, The True End of Series Arc. l Child Light l Post-Child of Light Base l Post-Child of Light Full Power l Post-Child of Light l Limitbreaker l Overseer of Omni-Everything Personas These persona are living beings that help her and are connected to her because they are pretty much hers. She created them as a result of adventuring into the " Persona " series. Personas are more or less, guardians and protectors whom come when called.All of the Persona are in her Subconscious, waiting to be calling upon by her conscious or subconscious to assist Riley. Her persona's can gain power based on how much their Master is willing to give. Here are some listed: The Absolute Will : ( Based on the Hinduism design and it's Omnipotent powers. ) Riley's secretive, subconscious desire for unity King of Existence: ''' ( Based on Charkarvartin. ) Riley's secretive desire for dominance over everything. '''Archangel Metatron: Riley's personal angel.High 1-A when holding back , 0 when serious. Keep in mind this is ismply a remade Metatron. Riley's subconscious purity given life . King of Death / God of Death / The " True " Hades Riley's subconscious persona of death . her desire for death and suffering given life. Unknown Tier, Probably 0 . True protector of her Subconscious.. The Dark God / The Darkness of Fiction / Fiction's Dark Embodiment / Riley's Darkness. Riley's Darkness in Persona form given life. Current Abilities: Unsurpassed fighting skills With the help of Hatoshi, she has learned as much about fighting as she knows. She know has offically rivaled Hatoshi in terms of fighting skill at the End of Series. She can learn any technique, and perfect it. Long-Term Memory She can recite anything located in her heaad out of memory. She has used this technique multiple times throughout her journey. In the term of core memories, and memory orbs, there are a true infinite amount of those stored up, and she knows them all. So does her Emotions. Unsurpassed Speed and Agility She can do almost everything with a god amount of grace and agility with each step. Each step isn't wasted, and is effective in all places of life. Unsurpassed Intelligence and Perception No one in the Fictional Omniverse knows nothing she doesn't. And, she knows things even Omniscient people don't know. Reincarnations These are the reincarnations that were mentioned in the FAQ's section. Thanthus, The God King Thanthus the God King is a legendary figure from the world known as Bonds. '' He gained Omnipotence automatically as imposed by the author, but gained Beyond Omnipotence from direct tampering by the God Father. With these new powers, he became the 2nd strongest reincarnation inside of Riley. He is capable of busting the Fictional Omniverse relatively easily. He has two brothers whom are still just Omnipotent, Arthuros and Arthuria. They are still in his other world, while Thanthus chose to be reincarnated, because it was " boring " . Yune, Lord of All Dragons Yune is a character appearing in the verse known as ''Ascnding Absolutes ''. She is the creator of all dragons across the fictional omniverse, and gained omnipotence by default. By direct tamperage by the God Father, she became as strong as she is today, equal to the others in power. She has many forms, her full dragon form(rarely used ) , her young dragon human disguise( mostly used ) , and her adult dragon human disguise ( more so than full dragon form, but not as much as young human disguise ) . These will be put in the pictures section. No, they DON'T limit her power in any way, shape, or form. Legendary Knight The Legendary knight has unbeatable sword skills. She was born in the ''Legendary Heroes '' world. She used to rule as a kind monarch, before she was reincarnated. She gained Omnipotence near the end of her jjourney, by impressing ehr creator, and replacing him. Later on, The God Father tampered with The Author's Script, letting her gain powers equal to the other 3. Her picture will be included in the Pictures section. The God Father The God Father is a Legend among Legends for the entire Fictional Omniverse, and is tied for the 2nd strongest character in ficiton, along with the other 3. He was the one whom tampered with the Author's Script, writting himself and the other 3 he chose as tier '∞ 'characters. He has unsurpassed fighting skills, arguably what Riley inherited after her full power was released . Feats Feats aren't cannon to any of their stories...except Rileys.. - Defeating Yog-Sothoth and Elder God Demonbane - Fought Dormammu in the Dark Dimension, and put him down easily. - Defeated the Living Tribunal and Pre-Retcon Beyonder ( End of Series ) - Has a copy of the enitre Ficitonal Omniverse within her, with people of the exact same power within her mind as well. - Can hold back her other 4 reincarnations on a regular basis, each at least Multi-Omniversial. - Stalemated Hell's Demon Goddess Inner Moka ( Rosario & Vampire OC ) , who could destroy omniverses with a kick - Defeated Hatoshi easily, without effort. ( Think of it as ssj 3 vs beerus. Played out the exact same way. End of Series ) - Held Thor's hammer, which was enchanted by Odin. Proved that her will was stronger than Odin's magic. - Held back the Pre-Retcon Molecule Man r, and was describe to be a Omniversial threat by the Living Tribunal - Made the entire Cosmic Pantheon fall beneath her, though it was only for a short period, to hep them realize there powers were useless. - Held back Arthuros, a multi omniversial, just not nearly as powerful. - Accidentally awoken Azathoth , and had to " make " him sleep again. - With one hand, defeated an entire army of Omnipotents. ( Played out like Madara vs a group of ninja. End of Series. - Destroyed all of the Fictional Omniverse, except herself , Yugi , and Hatoshi. - Held off Kronos for days, until the Greek Gods came to finish the job . Then, she disappeared . ( Percy Jackson ) - Riley was able to go faster than the Flash, and speed blitzed him multiple times every time they fought. ( They fought 10 times already. Riley won everyone. She also raced him 10 times. Guess who won ? ) - Defeated Gaea, Ouranios, and Chaos . ( Yeah...she re-created t hem..but they still remember. Percy Jackson ) - Soloed the Greek Pantheon ( Greek gods of Olympus ) all at once, and separately twice. ( Percy Jackson ) - Badly Wounded Kronos with the Infinity Gauntlet. '''Depressed Riley' - Almost destroyed Fiction as a whole, before she calmed down. Keep in mind she could do this easily. - Was lifting around everything in fiction like it was nothing. - Killed everyone in Fiction whom was labeled a God first. - Described Aurora ( Featherine ) as a weak spineless ruler, before obliterating her. - Even though the Genie was described as Omnipotent within the lamp, still seemingly killed Genie. ( Disney ) Overseer Riley ' '''UKNOWN ' Notable Attacks and Techniques: ( She has mastered all techniques, including the Omnipotence and the Surpassor of Omnipotence techniques ) '''Buddha's Palm & Flower Technique : '''One of her favorites. A karate technique that was perfected for use. Riley would thrust her hand forward, a invisible force smacks into the opposition, sending them flying and or breaking every bone in their bodies. Intensity may vary. ( Watch this to learn more about this technique: ) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrL0bYsF_0E* Watch from 1:32 to 2:23 '''Magical Card of Eternal Cut: '''She manifest a card made of pure energy, and throws it at varying speeds. Once the opposition is hit, it will hit them millions of times until the target is cut into tiny pieces. '''Infinite Black Hole Destruction: '''Riley summons a infinite amount of black holes before you know they are there, and throws them at you with infinite accuracy and irrevelant speed. '''The " Stare " : '''All RIley has to do is stare at something, and the number of things happen: - The person in question explodes , only to get revived again, and will explode as many times as RIley wishes. - The guy is killed infinite amount of times. - They catch on fire created by her that surpasses hellfire and all types of fire. It's been known to burn straight through hell, and it's intensity could end the Omniverse at full power ... - Many more.. '''Flying Dragon: '''Whenever she flies, teh spirit of Yune evelops her, basically covering her in Yune's dragon spiritual form. With it, she can do many techniques: '''Flying Dragon Ninja Kick: '''A ultra fast kick using the spirit of Yune as her guide. '''Omni Dragon Fist: '''Riley balls up her fist, as a varying amount of force flows through her left arm. Then, she charges, as the spirit of Yune shows through it, until she punches you with enough force to completely shatter through your body. Then, the spirit of Yune wraps around the helpless opposition,completely trapped. '''Dark Dragon Scale Armor: '''Creating a armor matchin Yune's scale plates within so fast time it is beyond the concept of speed, With this, her defenses and strength are heightened to a infinite degree. '''Aura Channeling: '''Riley can channel her '''Beyond Aura to do many things. It can be used to heal herself instantly from all battle damage, increase her already potent power to many areas, such as ki. it's very similar to ki, and can be sensed by ki users, but only for godly ki. Because, her aura is beyond anything in the Omniverse. Her True Infinite Aura that is rainbow colored, Hatoshi calls it the Beyond Aura '''. But, like ki, it can be suppressed. '''Supreme Fire: '''A type of fire she can produce using her spirit. This fire was perfected by Yune, The Lord of All Dragons, and carried on into this incarnation of him. This fire is infinitely x infinitely greater than hellfire, and has burned through the entire Fictional Omniverse before when she got depressed..Intensity may vary. '''All Siphoning Slash: '''Riley quickly creates a blade made of pure light energy, and slices the enemy. This slice actually disconnects any and '''ALL powers your opponent has, making them as weak as a normal mortal. Only felow tier ''∞ ''can negate this effect. This was a technique used by the Legendary Knight, passed down to Riley. Re-Creation, Destruction: '''She simply reanimates your existence, and turns you into whatever they desire. Then, the opposition simply implodes with the fore of the omniverse detonating. This is the Godfather's finishing signature, when he's done playing around, passed down to Riley. '''Focus Attack: '''A '''VERY powerful attack that stuns the opponent, but cancels out any hit that comes before it. It allows you to counter as soon as they hit you, making the attack they hit you with ineffective. It's also unblockable, so if someone else tries to block for you, BOTH '''of the people will get hit with it . '''Quadruple Shoryuken Buster: '''Taught first hand the shoryuken by Ryu, Riley has perfected it to become more deadly.She teleports at the opponent, and does a shoryuken, connecting by the chin, sending them flying with force varying depending on what she wants it to be. Then, she does another shoryuken, connecting it by the chin. Then, she does another, with added force than the other two combined Then, she does a final shoryuken, sending the person flying with 15 X the combined force of the other 3 shoryukens . And, just as she sends him flying, she flies at immeasurable speeds into the sky. Then, energy from all over flows into her hand, and punches down hard into the stomach of her opposition, sending them flying downwards. '''Parrying: '''A special technique learned by Riley just by seeing Ryu fight Ken in a sparring match. It allows you to virtually cancel any move, so long as you are able to block at the '''EXACT time. Omni-'Ying-Yang Ball: '''The energy of the two most contrasted thing, Good and Evil, are in her hands. Primordial Good an Evil, are now in her hands, as she throws it at an immeasurable speed. This is the God Father's signature .. '''Omnipotence Beam: '''Concentration of Probability and Destruction, she fires a beam that holds True Infinite Power. If it hits, then the user has a choice: - Either let you die from the power of True Infinity - OR, give you True Infinite power. '''Aura Blast: '''Using just simply her aura, Riley blows the enemy away. Power and intensity may vary. '''Black Lightning: '''A lightning bolt, as black as darkness, will appear from the sky at varying speeds. She can do many things with this lightning, but will try tos trike you down with it. It was used to knock out Featherine Augustus Aurora. '''Devastation Beam: '''Riley fires a beam that can destroy anything, even Omnipotents. '''Seduction Queen: '''She transforms into a tall , curvaceous woman that even the most pure can't avoid it. Then, she teleports, and hits you with True Infinite Energy. '''Infinite Big Bang Destruction: '''She flash steps at immeasurable speed on top of you, and hits you with a Big Bang that has the striking power of an immeasurable amount of universes. '''Curse Summoning: '''This is something Riley is currently experimenting with. With it, she can virtually meta summon any character she desries, as long as she puts a curse meta symbol based on the verses Japanese name. Keep in mind all of these symbols are on her right hand,writen very small. Once written, these symbols can't be erased by ANY force . Thank Hatoshi, for asking her to try this out. '''Curse of the Cthulu : '''Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines all of the outer and inner gods to her will. With it,she can summon and command any and '''ALL' characters from Cthulu Mythos, and have complete control over their actions. Curse of Demonbane : Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from Demonbane to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and ALL characters from Demonbane. Curse of Shin Megami Tensei: '''Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from Shin Megami Tensei to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and '''ALL '''characters from Shin Megami Tensei. '''Curse of Tenchi Muyo! : '''Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from Tenchi Muyo to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and '''ALL '''characters from Tenchi Muyo. '''Curse of Umineko : '''Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from Umineko to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and '''ALL characters from Umineko. Curse of Marvel : 'Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from Marvel to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and '''ALL '''characters from Marvel '''Curse of DC : '''Riley wrote a meta summoning symbol that confines every character from DC to her will. If commanded, she can have complete control over any and '''ALL '''characters from DC. '''Leave Me Alone ! : '''A counter. She runs away towards the end of the Fictional Omniverse , and then comes back flying at irrevelant speeds, to hit you with the force of a True Infinite. '''Omniversial Make ', ''' Create and Punish : '''She creates a copy of the entire Fictional Omniverse. Then, it seems like everyone in that Fictional Omniverse is only targeting you. Everyone in the Fictional Omniverse will only target that person, even Nigh Omnipotents and Omnipotents. ''God King Mode: '' This mode only appears when the God King's spirit is awakened from it's slumber inside the darkest reaches of Riley's mind. When it originally awakened, Riley's eye turning into a light orange, and the stare she gives you such an impact that you'll be left in awe. The more awakened the God King of Peace is, the more likeness she will share. For instance, she might have a trenchcoat on identical to the one Thanthus uses. The First Successor of Omnipotence has awakened, and he is quite upset. Only in this mode, will she do the following techniques: '''Perish: '''She would frown , as she warped towards you. Then, she would punch you in the gut with the force of millions of galaxies exploding at once. However, as she launches you in the air with a uppercut, it would send the opposition flying. As she flew at a speed uncalculable by any means, she would meet where the boy would meet her own. And, with a punch, send the body downwards. Then, where the body would become a pancake, is where she would be. Then, a punch would be met with the back of the opposition, the oppositions body exploding into multiple pieces, defying physics. ''Time To End This: ( This is the move that Thanthus used to knocked down Arthuros. ) ''As the spirit of Thanthus would appear beside Riley,a beam would be charged, unavoidable by any means, and shoot it in the air. Then, she would teleport to the person who is opposing her, and knock them in the gut. Then, she would blitz the opponent with multiple punches in multiple areas, millions of punches and kicks per second, and knocks the person in the air Then, she would teleport where the beam is, and kick it towards the opposition. Then, she would flashstep towards the opposition, grabbing a hold of them. Then, Riley would throw the opposition towards the beam. Then, she manipulates time, stopping it as it was. However, she freely moved through it, making Omniversal level beams at the ready. When time were to begin again, the opposition were barraged by multiple bombs. Then, she teleported herself and As they entered the mind, they felt helpless. No power would help here, Omnipotence would be negated: Reality Warping, Probability, Casuality, Negation, any superpower. You no longer can use them at all, so it is the end.. As the being in question were to wear down, Riley would barrage the person in question with multiple clones, millions of them hitting the opponent at immeasurable speeds with a Omnipotents amount of force. As he was launched into the air,and with a snap, the probability of the person existing in this Omniverse was 0. Then, the opposition was destroyed. Gallery Download.jpg How-inside-out-expertly-fits-into-the-pixar-theory-like-it-s-not-even-trying-449994.jpg Images (1)-0.jpg Inside-Out-75.png Raventrans.png Tt raven sitting by glee chan-d61pefi.png Screen Shot 2014-08-01 at 9.58.20 AM.png OrangeRavenRude.jpg PurpleRavenLove.jpg Ravenn.jpeg Ravens darkness by natty354-d6957u5.png Inside-Out-87.png Img03.jpg 5Q30vOVvvmzARKQs4TNKnQ10161.jpg 5fc42da24e1f66eea54d85dcd5a0b6f593340d12.jpg Marise asahina by kawaii kittyx3 by angel808-d4layw6.png EfY3UUh.jpg Images (3).jpg C0ced54edcf1f93674dc668a5016d9e88effc325.jpg Overseer Mode " I was the first there to witness such a thing happen. I...never would've thought to ever do such a thing...she will now be Stronger than the Strongest...A being without compare or equal... " - Hatoshi commenting on just how mind boggling it is for her, as her formal mentor, to see her to such a transcendent state. Overseer is a special mode contacted by combining all the power by copying every Fictional Character's power, including '''Suggverse and other fanfiction verses, along with ALL OF FICTION'S Characters '''and it transfers into her. Using concentration not seen before, it was a successful. But, it changed her into a form that rivaled Raven's ( yes, from DC ) in appearance. She is the '''Overseer of Reality '''and made her own members of this faction that she did. She is currently it's leader. With these powers, '''the entirety of reality '''is her toy and always will be. When wearing her cloak that hides her face, only her eyes and mouth can be seen, due to it's excellent concealing abilities. In this form, her powers look like they are created from the shadows, but it's not that way. She uses the shadows, and darkness alot more, but does use light, just on a more supreme level. She has beyond infinite amounts of soul, which she puts into each attack, so she can't worry about running out of that. She meditates 13-14 hours in a chamber that time doesn't flow or effected by that she created, to keep her new powers in check. However, sometimes her other emotions that come with it actually do run in a rampage..The color of her cloak hints at her main persona. Purple is teh normal Riley , Grey is Timid, Pink is Happiness, Green is Bravery, Red is Rage ( DO NOT WANT !!!!! ) , Orange is Rudeness and or Laziness , Yellow is Knowledge, Light Purple is Passion, Brown is basicallya Sloth, and the final one, White is a combination of the 5, Perfect Balance, Hope, and Calmness. . She is at least 1,000,000 X more powerful than her normal Riley when her cloak is white, which is what her tier says for her Tier. In this form, her emotions are completely and utterly under her control, none overpower the other as long as she is focused. Well, she also is in complete unity with the other reincarnations, making her unbeatable. However, if she loses control...well...you already have a clear enough idea of what will happen.. '''Notable Techniques: 'Reality Distortion Field : '''With a flick of her wrist, a dome appears around the area she is fighting, and reality is distorted,except for her. NO POWER or ANY FORCE can help you against this particular technique ! Probability for her to win is 100% , and Casuality Manipulation is quite easy in this form. '''Shadow Dance: '''Her shadow appears as unbreakable stalagmites all of a sudden, with accuracy supremely over the person with the greatest aim in Fiction. '''Shadow Dome: '''With speeds not able to be calculated or predicted '''BY ANY '''means, she puts up a opaque ( not being able to see through ) black barrier that can't be broken. '''Shadow Raven: '''She uses a shadow raven, sort of like Raven from DC, to fly everywhere. She merged with her shadow, which takes the form of a Giant bird, and flies in the air. She cna do multiple attacks with this, and speeds may vary depending on what she wants.. '''Shadow Travel: '''She can merge with her shadow, and travel across long distances with absolute ease. '''Supreme Black Abyss: '''All around them, is nothing but darkness. Reality is bended on a supreme level in this dark abyss, so people immune to the powers of darkness will be extremely effected by darkness. Her dark powers are dark, but aren't. It's ...complicated..her entire powers and whom she is, is one big contraction . '" State of Zero " ''': With this special technique, with either a flick or a touch, '''ANY AND ALL '''attacks, regardless of their sender, will be nullified and negated, then won't do anything, as if it never happened. '''Shadow Zweihandler: '''Basically a giant blade that she materializes using nothing more than primordial dark energies that are absorbed throught the Omniverse. Power and Intensity varies depending on how much darkness inside is inside the blade Category:Tier ∞ Category:Memestic Tier Category:Gods Category:God Category:Omniscience Category:War of The Wikia